


Straight lines

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, PerfectPair, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Straight lines are always a matter of perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-24 09:15am to 09:22am  
> Creation: 2018-11-24 02:18pm to 02:26pm  
> Creation: 2018-11-24 05:40pm to 05:45pm

"Tezuka?"

"I'm fine, Syusuke."

"Sure. That's why you're trying to walk in a straight line and call me by my first name in public."

Tezuka sighed softly. Alright, maybe he wasn't that fine but that didn't mean he couldn't attend school and training. 

Obviously, Fuji seemed to disagree as something started lightly tugging at this arm.

"Come on. I'll get you to the nurse. If she says you're good enough, I'll concede. If not, I'm accompanying you home."

Tezuka wanted to protest but Fuji wouldn't let him.

"Don't argue, Kunimitsu. I know your family is out of town and even if you are still capable of caring for yourself, for me it's always much more fun to be cared for and it makes me rest much better knowing someone is there for me."

Tezuka didn't object this time, letting himself be pulled. A bed sounded awfully tempting right now and Fuji was right. Not being alone while you felt your worst was the best thing he could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

"That supposed to be a straight line?"

Niou asked with amusement while his doubles partner apparently tried hard but definitely not hard enough.

"You try if you think it's that easy."

Niou grinned.

"You looked like you're hitting a curve ball, you know."

And another ball hit the net, almost with the same theatrics.

"Alright, something's wrong with those balls."

"Don't you think we might just had too much sake, Niou-kun?"

"Not if you're still using honorifics, we don't."

Checking their bags, Yagyuu found another bottle.

"Maybe this will help."

Niou smiled catlike.

"Maybe it will make us hit straight again."

Yagyuu agreed, taking the first gulp straight out of the bottle while Niou looked at him appreciatively. 

"You know, we should do this more often."

"What? Get 'royally pissed' as you would put it?"

"Only if it gets you to drink out of bottles more often."

Yagyuu stopped, looking surprised. He wasn't that drunk - yet.

"Why?"

"Because you look way too sexy doing that."

Yagyuu relaxed, smiling back.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because we are not leaving here before both of us hit in straight lines again."

"Hiroshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"No, it's this or no sex tonight." 

"I don't think we'll get it up anyway."

Niou grumbled, almost pouting.

"Don't worry. I have my ways."

"Yagyuu!!!"

Yagyuu laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"That is not a straight line, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled.

"It is from an artist's perspective."

"This is not supposed to be art."

"Why not? It could very well be considering the tasks set."

Sanada tried not to sigh. They had been over this before - many a time, with the same arguments.

"This is and will always be math. Nothing else."

Yukimura pouted childishly. 

"But math is so boring."

"Math is math."

"But art is so much better."

It was a good thing Sanada would never loose his patience with Yukimura, not really anyway. So he just sighed, very patiently - for him - and started once more from the top. This time drawing the lines in the equations himself while Yukimura smiled at him. So much for another day of 'sighs'…


End file.
